comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elephantmen
Elephantmen is published by comiXology Originals. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Elephantmen 2261 Holiday Special: 12 Dec 2018 Current Issue :Elephantmen 2261: The Pentalion Job #1: 01 May 2019 Next Issue :Elephantmen 2261: The Pentalion Job #2: 01 Nov 2019 Status Irregular series, plus mini-series & one-shots. Final issue of the regular series was #80. Characters Main Characters *'Heironymous "Hip" Flask' - wikipedia Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Elephantmen 2261: The Pentalion Job #1 Elephantmen 2261: The Death of Shorty #5 Elephantmen 2261: The Death of Shorty #4 Elephantmen 2261: The Death of Shorty #3 Elephantmen 2261: The Death of Shorty #2 Elephantmen 2261: The Death of Shorty #1 Elephantmen #80 Elephantmen #79 Past Storylines Elephantmen #13 *Full Issue Online Collections Hardcovers *'Elephantmen: Wounded Animals' - Collects #1-7. "They were genetically engineered to be supra-human weapons of mass destruction, but ultimately dismissed collectively as Elephantmen. Hip Flask, Ebony Hide and Obadiah Horn count amongst their number; wounded animals who, despite their differences and origins, must live in the world of man." - WorldCat - ISBN 158240691X *'Elephantmen: Fatal Diseases' - Collects #8-15 & The Pilot. "A meteor falls in Santa Monica Bay, and the lives of Hip Flask, Ebony Hide, Obadiah Horn, Sahara and her father, Joshua Serengheti converge once again with far-reaching consequences for all." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409153 *'Elephantmen, vol. 3: Dangerous Liaisons' - Collects #16-23? "The Elephantmen were soldiers – weapons of mass destruction – but now they must live out their lives amongst us. Even so, as three of their number, Hip Flask, Ebony Hide and Obadiah Horn go about their business in Los Angeles, 2259, a MAPPO sleeper cell has plans of their own for them." - WorldCat - ISBN 160706250X *'Elephantmen, vol. 4: Questionable Things' - Collects #24-30. "A MAPPO sleeper cell has been reactivating Elephantmen, affecting not only the lives of Hip Flask and Ebony Hide but Vanity Case, Miki, Sahara and LAPD Lieutenant Blackthorne as well." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063646 *'Elephantmen, vol. 0: Armed Forces' - Collects #34-35, War Toys #1-3, and the Yvette one-shot. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607064685 *'Elephantmen, vol. 5: Devilish Functions' - Collects #31-33 & 36-39, plus Man and Elephantman. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607065762 *'Elephantmen, vol. 6: Earthly Desires' - Collects #40-49. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607067528 Trade Paperbacks *'Elephantmen, vol. 1: Wounded Animals' - Collects #1-7. "They were genetically engineered to be supra-human weapons of mass destruction, but ultimately dismissed collectively as Elephantmen. Hip Flask, Ebony Hide and Obadiah Horn count amongst their number; wounded animals who, despite their differences and origins, must live in the world of man." - WorldCat - ISBN 158240934X *'Elephantmen, vol. 2: Fatal Diseases' - Collects #8-15 & The Pilot. "A meteor falls in Santa Monica Bay, and the lives of Hip Flask, Ebony Hide, Obadiah Horn, Sahara and her father, Joshua Serengheti converge once again with far-reaching consequences for all." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061775 *'Elephantmen, vol. 3: Damaged Goods' - Collects #18-20. "Focusing on the mademoiselles of Mystery City, Miki, Sahara and Vanity Case." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062682 *'Elephantmen: War Toys, vol. 1: No Surrender' - Collects War Toys #1-3. "The battlefield: Europe, recently devastated by a lethal virus. Enter: MAPPO’s soldiers, The Elephantmen. Even in the face of blistering resistance, it seems that nothing can stop MAPPO’s advance across France to the North. But as Hip Flask comes face to face with the last vestiges of humanity in the frozen Scandinavian wastes, he discovers that only the dead see the end of warfare." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409803 *'Elephantmen, vol. 4: Questionable Things' - Collects #24-30. "A MAPPO sleeper cell has been reactivating Elephantmen, affecting not only the lives of Hip Flask and Ebony Hide but Vanity Case, Miki, Sahara and LAPD Lieutenant Blackthorne as well." - WorldCat - ISBN 160706393X *'Elephantmen, vol. 0: Armed Forces' - Collects #34-35, War Toys #1-3, and the Yvette one-shot. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607065142 *'Elephantmen, vol. 5: Devilish Functions' - Collects #31-33 & 36-39, plus Man and Elephantman. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607066149 *'Elephantmen, vol. 6: Earthly Desires' - Collects #40-49. - *'Elephantmen 2260, book one: Memories of the Future' - Collects #51-55. "Jack Farrell is a private detective who never gave a second thought to the Elephantmen — until he was paid to." - *'Elephantmen 2260, book two: The Red Queen' - Collects #58-62. "Sahara is in hiding, ready to give birth to Obadiah Horn's baby. Her father, Joshua Serengheti, is intent on hunting her down to prevent a hybrid child from coming into the world...Hip Flask, Jack Farrell, and Hiromi Kiyoko are perhaps the only people who can stop him." - *'Elephantmen 2260, book three: Learning to Be Human' - Collects #50, 56-57, 63-64. - *'Elephantmen 2260, book four: All Coming Evil' - Collects #65-69. - *'Elephantmen 2260, book five: Up Close & Personal' - Collects #70-71 & 73-76. - *'Elephantmen 2260, book six: The Least, The Lost & The Last' - Collects #72 & 77-80. - *'Elephantmen 2261: The Death of Shorty' - Collects The Death of Shorty #1-5. - - *'Elephantmen Mammoth, vol. 1' - Collects #1-11, 34, 35, 37, plus War Toys #1-3 & Yvette - - *'Elephantmen Mammoth, vol. 2' - Collects #12-30 - - *'Elephantmen Mammoth, vol. 3' - Collects #31-33 & 36-50, plis Man and Elephantman #1 - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Richard Starkings. Publishing History First published in 2006. A spin-off of the series Hip Flask. Future Publication Dates :Elephantmen 2261: The Pentalion Job #2: 01 Nov 2019 :Elephantmen 2261: The Pentalion Job #3: 01 Nov 2019 :Elephantmen 2261: The Pentalion Job #4: 01 Nov 2019 :Elephantmen 2261: The Pentalion Job TP: 01 Nov 2019 News & Features * 07 Oct 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/richard-starkings-elephantmen-101007.html Richard Starkings On Comics' Elephantmen in the Room] * 21 Apr 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=25885 Starkings' Elephantmen Turns 25] * 26 Jun 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21775 Yvette Haunts The Elephantmen Once Again] * 13 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=26648 The Elephantmen: with Richard Starkings] (video) * 11 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16769 Steen on Ricky Gervais's Flanimals & Richard Starkings' Elephantmen] * 15 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comixology.com/podcasts/2/Elephantmen-11 comiXology - Episode 2: Elephantmen #11] (audio) * 07 Jun 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006343 Starkings & The Elephantmen] * 31 Jan 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9510 An Elephant Never Forgets: Talking Elephantmen with Kelly & Bachalo] * 18 May 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7352 Elephantmen Freed For Their Own Title, Starkings Explains] Links *Image Comics - Publisher's Website *Hip Flask and Elephantmen - Official Website *wikipedia:Elephantmen Category:Science Fiction